Acquaintances With Benefits
by Akili-chan
Summary: Starring Pete and includes no villians. Rated M for a reason includes levels of wrongness. Read at your own risk though all reviews will be read.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story._

_Warnings: Self-pity, pity sex, wrongness on a couple of levels, cussing, oh and a bit of a sex scene. This is only part one. RATED M FOR A RESASON. If you read this and complain that it has sex in it, shame on you. Now if you read this and tell me that the sex is poorly written, I know, I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>Pete would have probably liked his best friend's coworkers a lot better if they hadn't torn their friendship apart. Oh he and Josh still hung out sometimes, but it was getting harder and harder to find a time good for both of them and sometimes Josh just didn't return the calls. Pete knew it was stupid to blame them for the fact that he was now friendless, but the knowledge didn't help his mood.<p>

It really didn't help his mood to drive all the way out to Josh's new house and be greeted by Berto who just seemed confused as to why Pete was there. Apparently someone had forgotten about getting together to shoot hoops or something to go climb some stupid wall with their female roommate; Leaving behind their stupid geek friend to babysit Pete.

"You sure they're not on a mission?" Pete demanded of the other man. He knew that sounding angry at someone who wasn't at fault for any of this wasn't fair, but it wasn't as though there was really anyone else to take out his anger on.

"Believe me if they were on a mission I would be helping them. Not sitting around to hear you whine. Shouldn't you be seeing your shrink or something?" Pete's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, sure he sometimes tended to… overreact when something came up but it wasn't as though he'd seen the other man doing anything brave recently.

"Right. You're just mad that I'm interrupting your robot porn downloading."

"You're just mad because I at least live with Josh. All you do is hang around the fringe as the annoying friend." The words a lot deeper than the manager had probably intended.

The college student slammed his chair back as he stood up. "I might just hang around as the annoying friend. But at least I have a life outside of Josh!" Ouch, that had come out wrong. Or perhaps right as Berto had turned a bit paler before going red in what had to of been anger. But Pete wasn't stopping, his brain wasn't connected to his mouth as he went on. "I don't act like a little wife and do his clothing, take care of him hoping that he'll just notice. Because you know what? He's not going to notice. You can hang around making your little puppy eyes at him until you both die from old age but he's not going to notice or care. He… doesn't care alright?" Great now he was being looked at with pity now. As if Pete needed anymore pity from people in his life.

He grabbed Berto's shirt and pulled him close, just so that Berto would get everything as Pete growled out his words. "Stop pitying me. Everyone pities me, I don't want it and I don't need it. So just fucking sto- MMGH!" He should have kept yelling at that point but the kiss was nice and the body suddenly pressing against his was warm and welcoming so Pete let go of the short and reached up into the hair and tried to keep the kiss going as long as he could.

Pete really didn't expect to be shoved into one of the kitchen's chairs when the kiss was broken, nor did he expect to suddenly find himself being straddled by a very determined looking man. It was messed up, maybe even more messed up than the time he had allowed himself to be paid off with a blowjob into leaving a party early because 'no one fucking likes you'.

"I'm nothing like him," Pete warned with a slightly hoarse voice, Berto gave a sad little laugh and mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'me either' before leaning forward and biting down on Pete's lip, earning a yelp of surprise. The teeth moved down to his neck and Pete sucked in his breath as the nibbling turned into sucking and lapping with the tongue. He was going to end up with a giant bruise to explain away to his parents, but it didn't seem like a problem at the moment as Pete bit down against a groan and jerked his hips forward.

Deciding that it wasn't fair to just be on the receiving end and make the other man do all the hard work Pete reached out and ran his hands down Berto's sides. He got a snort of laughter and responding thrust, causing Pete to growl slightly in frustration.

"It's not polite to laugh at your partner during sex I'll have you know."

"It's is when they've found your ticklish spot," Berto purred back between his nibbles on Pete's neck. He yelped and jerked forward in shock as Pete grabbed his ass **hard** in retaliation.

Pete laughed low in his throat, "You just squealed like a girl." Berto punched the older man in the shoulder. Pete smirked and trailed his hands down until they were stroking just inches away from the bulge in Berto's pants. The younger man yelped again and rolled his hips in encouragement. Pete grinned at that and bite down lightly at the younger man's ear. "I didn't say it as a bad thing."

"Shut up and fuck me already," was the reply as Pete felt hands going up his shirt. His stomach leaped and grew warm as warm fingers traced their way around his stomach muscles, going up once Pete had started to keen softly to trace his chest. He tried to open Berto's pants, his fingers slipping against the opening button before he just yanked the waist band on both sides and finally managed to get the button and zipper undone. For all he knew they had been torn off but Pete was past caring when Berto gasped and thrusted up firmly into Pete's wondering hand.

The younger man moved his legs to try and get more leverage only to slip, managing not to fall off of Pete by the older man's reflexive grab. "Maybe a chair isn't the best place for this." Moving to the couch was a perfectly fine idea with Pete though by the time they actually managed to get to the living room they had both managed to lose their clothing and Pete was so hard that it hurt. From the way that Berto had stopped forming complete words Pete figured that he was just as close. Pete tried to lean Berto into the couch but was grabbed and tripped so that he was underneath. So the techy had a bit of a dominate side to him eh?

Pete grabbed ahold of the other man's arm and began to rhythmically thrust up. Berto made a noise of contentment and responded in turn, his sweat covered body slipping between Pete's legs and he was starting to nip at Pete's neck again and god Pete wished he could make his body slow down.

Pete come with a half strangled grunt, his fingernails digging into the other man's arms. Berto groaned softly at the pressure and began to thrust harder at the area between Pete's legs. Pete leaned forward to nuzzle at the area beneath Berto's ear as his hands slipped downward to the base of Berto's cock. The younger man mumbled something that Pete didn't catch as the bearded man began to firmly jerk him off. Berto finished with a cry in his native language and collapsed on top of Pete, they lay there for a while in a sweaty tangle of limbs before Berto spoke up.

"Am I smushing you?"

"Not really," Pete lied. The weight was making it hard to breathe deeply but he really didn't want Berto to move away. The younger man did so anyway, sitting up and running his fingers through his messed up hair. He looked slightly confused by what had happened, the look not being helped by the fact that his glasses where crooked on his face. Pete felt a warm sort of comradely.

"So um... we should get dressed before they come back." Berto said as he moved away from the couch, not really looking back as his voice wavered. Pete couldn't blame him,

"Hey, I'm not going to tell anyone. Besides," Pete grinned and stretched, "Who knows, maybe we'll end up doing this again sometime." It wasn't as though he was going to be getting together with anyone else soon.


End file.
